


I Killed My Childhood

by orphan_account



Category: Hickory Dickory Dock - Fandom, Jack be Nimble
Genre: Dark Poetry, Don't Ask, Gen, Is the Second One Dark or a Love Poem, Science Got Really Boring One Day, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I felt like it. Don't judge my insanity and I won't judge yours. I mean... fairy tales and nursery rhymes are supposed to be dark, right? I just... poured a bunch of darkness on it. No more mice though. No mice were harmed in the making of this poem. The mice are gone.





	1. Chapter 1

Hickory dickory dock,

Where is that rock?

It's in your skull,

Let's dig the hole,

Hickory dickory dock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a love story or a threat? You decide.

Jack be nimble,

Jack run far,

But I will find you

Wherever you are.


End file.
